Fall: A Zevie Story
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Stevie is going through a heartbreak. Zander is trying to be the best best friend. They both fall in love with each other, but are afraid of sharing their feelings. Will they both be able to love each other?


Fall

A Zevie Story

_Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy.  
He fell in love with his best friend.  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy.  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right._

Stevie's POV

It was an ordinary Monday at school with my band and best friends, Gravity 5. Only today, I wasn't in the greatest mood. Justin Cole, a guy who I've been crushing on for a few months, got a girlfriend. In a way, I was jealous, but I was also upset he didn't choose me to be this girlfriend.

I sat alone at Gravity 5's usual lunch table. I guess the whole band got the hint that I would kill them with my bass if they bothered me. Scratch that. I guess four fifths of the band got the hint.

"Hey Stevie," a voice called behind me. I turned and saw Zander standing with his ukulele on his back and his lunch tray on his hands.

"What do you want Zander?" I asked in a bitter voice. I was hoping he would get the hint.

"So what's up?" He smiled and sat down next to me. Obviously, he didn't get it.

"Don't you get the hint that I don't want to be bothered? Today's not my day." I kept playing with my food as I spoke. I didn't want to open up to Zander about the whole Justin thing. He would think I was silly for being so…jealous.

"I got the hint, but Nelson and Kevin wanted me to check if you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine. So you can leave and report back to them."

"Not so fast. I'm not leaving until you smile." Zander gave me a big goofy grin. I couldn't help but smile. Why does Zander always have to make my day?

"I made you smile!" He laughed and left with Kevin and Nelson. As soon as he left, I felt the smile wipe off my face. I wished he stayed longer.

Zander's POV

After lunch, I went to my locker. I couldn't help but think of Stevie the whole way. Her beautiful smile made my stomach flip. Why didn't I stay a little longer and made her laugh?

"Earth to Zander! We got to get to class!" Kacey's voice rang in my ears. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Kacey standing in front of me with my books.

"You dropped your books while you were daydreaming about yourself," Kacey said as she handed me my books.

"Thank you and I wasn't daydreaming about myself…this time," I said. She groaned and dragged me to class with her.

Stevie's POV

Finally it was the end of the school day. I walked out of my class and into Gravity 5's band room. I peeked through the window and saw Zander, Kevin, and Nelson sitting on the couch, waiting for me and Kacey. I walked into the room and Zander's eyes met mine. His brown eyes followed my sea green eyes. I looked down at the floor and smiled to myself while walking to the edge of the couch where Nelson was sitting at.

"Hey guys, where's Kacey?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Kacey's late yet again!" Kevin said. "It's time for Furious Pigeons!" Both Nelson and Kevin took out their video games and started playing Furious Pigeons.

"Does anyone want to go find Kacey?" I asked.

"Maybe you should find her since she's probably putting on makeup again," Zander said in a joking way. Nelson and Kevin nodded as unison. I sighed and left the band room to look for Kacey.

I walked pass the Perf bathroom and heard a loud bang, then Kacey and Molly's voices. I opened the bathroom and saw Kacey covered in powder and Molly and Grace laughing. Kacey stormed out of the Perf bathroom and bumped into me. Some of the power ended up on my clothes. We both got up and I took Kacey to my locker to get extra clothes.

"I told you it was a good idea to keep extra clothes in your locker," I said as I handed her my shirt and sweatpants.

"Sweatpants? I can't rock these sweatpants. They're just _black_!No pink at all!" She waved the pants in my face.

"Next time, bring extra clothes." I grabbed another shirt and jeans and closed my locker.

"Why do you get jeans?" she said. I showed her the size tag and she frowned.

"Ugh, you are a size too small for me. I'm dragging you to my next shopping session to buy you new clothes. Something not _that_." She pointed at my clothes in disgust. Kacey pointed at herself as an example of "acceptable clothes". I wish she would leave me alone about my clothes. I'm perfectly fine with what I wear.

She started walking to the nearest bathroom from my locker. I came out of my bathroom stall with changed clothes. Kacey was already applying her makeup.

"So what's up with you today Miss Grumpy pants? You've been acting like your favorite pair of shoes got dirty," Kacey said. Am I really about to open up to Kacey? And did Kacey just compare me to shoes?

"My puppy died," I lied, hoping she wouldn't see it through. Kacey started packing her makeup back in her bag.

"You don't own a puppy," she said.

"It's my neighbor's puppy."

"I noticed you're a horrible liar." I nodded and leaned against the wall. There's no point hiding anything from Kacey. She's Kacey Simon. She'll find a way to know what I'm hiding no matter what. Even if it means chipping a nail or two.

I explained to her how Justin got a girlfriend and the jealousy I've been having. I even told her my thoughts of ruining the relationship to get Justin.

"Wow, I can't believe you would do anything for Justin," Kacey said. I felt this weird feeling that I wouldn't do anything for him. I knew somewhere inside, I would just move on, but some part of me wouldn't let go.

"Not exactly anything," I said to clear things up. "I guess there are other people I'd rather risk so much for."

"Like who?" Kacey started to look even more interested in the conversation. _Who would I risk almost everything for if I had to?_ For some reason, Zander popped into my head.

"I don't know," I lied, "but there's someone out there I would risk almost everything for to make him mine." We both left the bathroom and walked into the band room to practice. At least I'm getting better at lying.

Zander's POV

Practice ended an hour after Stevie and Kacey finally showed up. I grabbed my ukulele case and opened it.

"Owe, the case hit my toe," shoeless Stevie said. She sat on the couch next to me and took hold of her toe. After inspecting it, she grabbed her shoes and tossed them on.

"I'm really sorry my case hit you. I think my case may be falling for you," I joked. I don't want her any mad then she already was. She stared at me with her sparkling eyes and hugged me. Much to my surprise, I hugged back. Stevie whispered a thank you and pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously. I wished she kept me in her grasps for a few seconds longer.

"Thank you for being the only person who made me smile today. It meant a lot." She got up and left before I can ask anything else.

"Zander and Stevie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Nelson and Kevin sang together. My face heated up. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. They both fell to the ground and acted as if they were hit by a bullet in battle.

"You guys are so overdramatic," I muttered to myself and stifled a laugh. The boys got up and sat next to me.

"So when are you going to ask out Stevie?" Kevin asked.

"You know Stevie's been crushing on Justin Cole right?" Nelson added. I sighed and shook my head. I knew Stevie liked Justin since we were invited to Justin's birthday party. She keeps writing her and Justin's name together on pages and pages of notebook paper.

I was strangely jealous. I wanted to rip those papers and burn them. More than that, I wanted to be the name Stevie wrote in her notebook. I wanted to be the person Stevie daydreams in the middle of class or when she sings her favorite love song. _What am I thinking?_ I thought._ Stevie is my best friend! I can't think that. It won't be good for the band._

"I'm not in love with Stevie. Even if I was, it would distract the band," I replied.

"It might distract the band a little, but you need someone like her! You keep asking out so many girls who only go on a few dates with you," Nelson said.

Kevin added, "Or worse, they reject you when you ask them out. You need to find your true love sooner or later." I had to agree with them. I asked tons of girls out, but none of them went steady with me. A few dates and they get uninterested with me. I guess they aren't as into music as I am.

"Saying this is so cheesy, but every time I look at her, I can't stop. She's in my mind all day like my favorite song on the radio," I said while smiling and remembering those little moments. I was almost sucked into a Stevie daydream again.

"I think our little Zander is in love," Nelson said in a motherly voice.

"I agree. Our little Zander is growing up so fast," Kevin added in the same motherly voice. They both started to fake cry.

"I don't 'love' Stevie!" I exclaimed. At least, I don't _think_ I love Stevie. She's beautiful and a great musician. We both have some things in common and we hang out a lot. But that does not mean I'm in love with Stevie…right?

"What should we call them? Stander, Steader, Zandie….Zevie?" Kevin suggested. My heart started racing when I heard our names together in those cute, but weird couple names. _Zevie seems perfect_, I thought to myself and smirked.

"Zevie it is!" Nelson said. Oops, I guess I was thinking out loud.

"Maybe I love Stevie a little bit," I whispered, barely audible. Kevin and Nelson began to taunt me again. I sighed and laughed with them. If you can't beat them, join them, even if it means laughing at yourself.

_But did you know that I love you? Or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere.  
I'm here to make you happy; I'm here to see you smile.  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while._

Stevie's POV

Kacey took me to the mall and dropped me off at work at Danny Mango's. I put on my uniform and started serving people their smoothies. Molly and Grace walked in the store and spotted me.

"Hey Loserberry," Molly called out. "Loserberry" was the Perfs' old nickname for me. I think Kacey invented that before she was kicked out of the Perfs and invited into Gravity 5. The nickname was annoying, but it stuck on like glue.

"I would like a blueberry lime twist, but instead of lime, change it to lemon. And instead of a twist, make it a squeeze." Molly made it pretty clear that she wants to annoy me again by making her order complicated.

"I want a Hawaiian mango spiral with the little cute umbrella on top!" Grace ordered.

"Shut up Grace! We're supposed to be making Stevie's job harder," Molly said to Grace.

"But I did! I made her put a little umbrella on it!" Grace said, waiting for Molly's admiration towards her to come. Molly waved away Grace's comment and waited for the smoothie. Grace looked a little hurt by the rejection, so I decided to give her my free smoothie when Molly wasn't looking.

"A little sour, but it'll do," Molly said. She paid the $3.40 and walked away. Grace grabbed her smoothie and paid the $2.50. She started to leave, but I called her back. I gave her the extra smoothie and she gave me a little hug. She looked back at Molly, thankfully talking to a guy from school, and walked away happily.

Three hours passed and I was finally allowed to take my break. I washed my hands from all the gooey, yet delicious smoothie drippings and left Danny Mango's. I found Kacey waiting for me outside, ready to let me help her find a job. She _still_ has to pay off this month's credit card debt.

Kacey and I walked to The American Ice Cream shop and saw Zander standing in line. I snuck behind Zander and put my hands over his eyes. Blindly, he felt my hands.

"Okay, so these hands are small and soft. Not a guy's hand." He stated. He's fingers intertwined with my fingers.

"These fingers fit my fingers perfectly. Is it Stevie?" I took my hands off his eyes and waved. My heart fluttered when he looked at me. I looked down at the floor and smiled.

"Hey Stevie, want to share a banana split?" He ran his hands through his curly hair. I nodded and motioned to Kacey.

"Job hunting again?" I nodded and told him I'll be back. I walked to Kacey and told her I'll help her after I eat with Zander. She squealed and told me it's a sign. I rolled my eyes and walked back to Zander. The banana split was set in the middle of the table with two spoons. Zander already took a bit of the ice cream. I sat down at the sit across from Zander. I grabbed my spoon and dug into the ice cream. The creamy goodness of the nice cream relaxed me from my nervousness.

I never felt this nervous around Zander. I always thought of him as a mature, older brother. He always brings the band back together after a fight. Although he is vain, flirts with every girl, and is obsessed with his ukulele, he's extremely kind and loving.

"So you never told me what's been bugging you all day," Zander said. I guess he won't give up until I tell him. Reluctantly I told him. Whenever I mentioned me and Justin's name in the same sentence, he cringed, as if it pained him. Was he jealous?

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose.  
Well I don't wanna lose it either.  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe.  
So take my hand_

Zander's POV

Stevie went on and on about how Justin Cole got a new girlfriend and how unbelievably jealous she got. I couldn't help but feel jealous. How would you feel if the girl you loved kept talking about another guy in front of you? Especially to you. It was painful to listen to her talk about how much she wanted him, but I couldn't tell her I didn't want to hear it. I want to be there for her no matter what, even if that means hearing about Justin all day.

I hope she didn't notice my jealousy.

As she ended she said something that caught me off guard. From a girl who's been talking so much about how much she wants to be with Justin and would tear him away from any girl to be with him, this surprised me.

"But there's this part of me that's telling me that no matter what I think I feel about Justin, I'm not really falling for him," she said.

"What do you mean," I curiously asked.

"I mean that I feel like my mind is tricking me to thinking I like him. I know I used to like him, but I don't feel any sparks. He feels like just another guy, but I keep obsessing with the fact that he's with someone else. I guess my mind isn't ready to let go just yet."

"Do you feel differently with any other guy? Like how you felt with Justin before?"

"Well…when I'm around this one guy, I start to feel all nervous and my mind races. I feel like I'm falling in love all over again, but with the right guy." She starts to blush. "Honestly, I never thought I'd ever feel this way with this guy. We've been really close, but since today, I realized I've been feeling differently about this guy. He doesn't know it; I kind of don't want him too yet. I think I might love him." Here comes the jealousy again. _Who is this guy?_

"I think," I began, "that you should say something to this guy. If you're feeling this vibe around him, you should tell him. If you're so close, he should feel the same way."

"I can't. If I say something, things might get awkward be us. I already got hurt so many times before and I don't need to get hurt again." She faked a smile and got up to get napkins.

_I wish I can say something because you're all in my head_, I thought._ You're driving me crazy with your beauty. And it might sound so cheesy but I'm sure you're all I want and need. Whoever this guy Stevie loves is as lucky as cheese._

_Who's gonna make you fall in love.  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

Stevie's POV

The next day, I walked into school in a mess. My new converse shoes (given as a birthday gift by Kacey) were untied and smudged with mud, my hair was in a messy ponytail, and my books were all in my locker. I had less than five minutes to get to my locker, which happens to be next to the lunch quad, and get back in time. Unfortunately, my first period class is the first door you see when you go through the school doors and my locker is a five minute walking distance away.

I ran to my locker, unlocked the locker and grabbed all my books I needed for my first class. When I closed the locker door and turned, I saw Zander leaning against the locker next to mine. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt and black jeans. One hand was propping himself against the locker, while the other hand was in his pocket.

"Zander, you have less than twenty seconds to tell me what you want and leave because I'm going to be late for class," I said quickly. I can't believe Zander was going to make me late for class.

"I just want to check if you're still grumpy from yesterday," he said with a worried expression.

I put my arm on his shoulder and said, "I'm fine, thank you for asking and listening yesterday. I need to go, bye Zander!" I ran off, regretting that I didn't give him a little more time. I'll talk to him at lunch. For now I need to get to class.

Zander's POV

I walked to my first period class and sat in my usual desk, next to the window in the back. It was the perfect place to daydream or doodle. Not too close to the teacher, yet not too far back to be noticeably hiding. I got out my notebook and started drawing whatever was on my mind.

My daydream of Stevie popped into my mind again. She was running in the school hallway to her next class, but was late. She saw me and ran into my arms. I held her so close that both of our cheeks were touching. We were alone in the hallway. I looked down at her and my heart skipped a beat. She looked up at me and smiled. Her lips were a natural pink color. She smiled and bit her lip before telling me that she loved me and always did. We were going to kiss when I heard my name being called out.

_Zander…Zander…this is no place for daydreaming._ Snapping back into reality, I lifted my head and saw my math teacher glaring at me. He wrote my name up on the board and warned me that the next time I daydream in his class, he would give me detention for a week. When he turned around, I looked down at my notebook and saw my newest doodles. "Stevie" was written all over my page in hearts. I smiled and turned to a clean page to take notes.

Every class passed by so fast. By the time I realized where I was, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I put my books in my locker and ran to get in line for pizza day. The line wasn't long if you got in line early enough. Five minutes passed and I finally got my pizza. With my tray and notebook in hand, I sat down in Gravity 5's table with Kacey, Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson.

"It is _so_ a big deal to me," Kacey continued without noticing me .

"Hey Zander, Kacey thinks that since no guy is asking her out, they all think she's smells. I think she's being overdramatic, but she won't listen," Stevie said.

"If you want my opinion, I think Kacey might smell a little bit. It might the be excessive use of perfume," I teased.

"See Stevie? Guys do think I smell!" Kacey took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed it on herself.

"I don't think you got anything out of that sentence except that you smell. You're going to smell worse if you put too much perfume on," Stevie said.

"I think she smells perfect now," Kevin said as he sniffed the air. Kacey rolled her eyes and sat back down. All of us talked about our favorite sport except Kacey, who sat at the table and filed her nails while eating her pizza. Stevie finished her pizza and left to the band room to clean up the mess Kevin and Nelson made with rubber bands and glue. I wonder what they were making…

"Aw, look what Zander wrote in his notebook!" Kacey opened my notebook to the page where I had doodled today. I forgot that my notebook was lying on the table. If only I could stop time and get my notebook back, but it was too late. Kevin and Nelson saw my doodles and starting teasing me again. I stood up and tried to get my notebook back, but Kacey held a good grip on it. I said back down and started blushing. At least Stevie wasn't here to see this.

"I did not write that! My evil twin brother who came back from Canada stole my notebook, wrote all that in my notebook, and planted it in my bag," I lied. What a horrible lie.

"That's worse than when Stevie tried lying that her puppy died but she was really upset because of Justin," Kacey said. Why did I have to suck at lying today?

"Fine, you caught me red handed. I wrote that. Please don't tell Stevie. I don't want her to know right now. I need to know if she loves me back."

"Zander doesn't have a crush on Stevie. He _loves _her!"Kevin teased. Kacey started to awe again. I rolled my eyes and took my notebook back. At least she didn't read a few more pages. Those were filled with corny poems about Stevie that I made while daydreaming in the other classes.

"Promise you won't tell Stevie that I love her?" Why do I keep saying that I love her?

"Because you admit that you love Stevie, I won't tell her," Kacey said. She looked a little bummed out that she can't tell her best friend, but I'm glad that she won't. I'm just not ready to tell her. "If you need anyone to help with asking her out, you got me, Kevin, and Nelson!"

Stevie's POV

Sometimes, I wish Nelson and Kevin would bother to clean up their mess in the band room. Today, I felt thankful they made a slight mess because I didn't want to be at that table. I kept feeling so nervous around Zander. I even dropped my pizza on my pants just talking to him. With the slight dignity I had left, I disappeared into the band room to hide away from my embarrassment.

It took maybe fifteen minutes to scrap off every last bit of dried up glue and sticky rubber band pieces off the table and floor. At least most of the mess ended up on trash like old pizza boxes and broken drumsticks; it made my job a teensy easier.

_Kacey! You better not!_

_ Just watch me! You _had _to tease me about the perfume again!_

_ But you should've seen it coming! And you promised you wouldn't say anything._

_ I'm not listening!_

The door slammed open and Kacey and Zander marched in. Kacey ran to me and hid behind me. Kacey was surprisingly faster than Zander in her three inch heels. Zander tried to walk closer to Kacey, but stopped when he saw me.

"Don't believe anything Kacey says. She's trying to get back at me for teasing her about the perfume!" Zander said defensively.

"No, if I tell you, I can give you proof that it's true!" Kacey rebounded as she held out Zander's notebook that was on the lunch table.

"You did not just take that from my bag again," he said.

"I already did while you were making that bad joke about my overuse of perfume in front of Dane, who might have actually asked me out!" Kacey countered. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out for ten seconds while they kept arguing over a secret I wasn't meant to hear and a bad joke that wasn't meant to be said.

"Zander, Kacey, stop arguing," I said as calmly as I can. They didn't stop arguing.

"Zander and Kacey, _stop arguing_," I repeated again, more firmly and less calm. They both stopped talking at the same time. I glared at them both. I guess I have to settle this argument. I looked from Zander to Kacey and said, "I want you both to start explaining why whatever you are keeping from me and whatever you are insulted by." Zander gave Kacey a warning look and Kacey pouted. It looked like Zander won the argument, because Kacey brushed off the argument and pretended it was nothing. Zander sighed in relief as he walked out of the room and to anywhere but here.

I popped my head out of the door and yelled, "What was the whole point of the argument?" I got no response.

Zander's POV

All I can think about all day since lunch was how I'm going to kill Kacey. Kacey is going to pay for almost telling Stevie that I love her. What to do with Kacey…

Gravity 5 met in the band room again for rehearsals. After rehearsals, I was about to leave to go home when Stevie tapped me on the back. I turned around and saw her standing with her bass in her case, ready to leave.

"Zander, can I go over to your house? My mom and dad are kind of…busy at home and I don't want to bother them." Something was up with Stevie. I could tell by her voice. It sounded as if she was about to cry. I nodded and motioned her to come with me.

We stayed quiet throughout the whole walk to my house. It wasn't that far since I only live a ten minute walking distance away from school. Stevie didn't seem to mind walking for ten minutes. She had her headphones on like she was ignoring the world.

I took out my house keys from my pocket and opened the front door. We walked onto the shiny tile floor to the living room. We sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV. There was nothing to watch. Stevie made herself comfortable while I got her and myself a drink. She stared blankly at the TV. I wanted to say something, but there was the awkwardness and privacy that stood in the way. If she wants to talk about it with me, she'll do it.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked.

"Just one more thing, can you give me a hug?" I leaned in and gave her a hug. The touch of her body gave me chills. Her hair smells like coconut. After a moment of hugging, we both leaned away. She looked down at the couch and tears started falling from her eyes. I put my arm around her and held her in silence. The only sound was the hum of the refrigerator and the mumble of the characters on _Victorious_.

Stevie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She wiped her tears away, not speaking. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Even when she was crying, she was stunning. The light touch of her fingers felt soft and comforting. Her lips were just begging to be kissed. Half of me was worried about her, but the other half was distracted by how much I wanted her.

No, not wanted her, but _needed_ her. Stevie made me realize more about myself and others. She got me through so many obstacles in life. When I'm around her, she brings out the real side of me, not that vain, self-centered guy who flirts with every girl and doesn't have a real job. She makes my life complete. Without her…I don't know if it's possible to be without her.

"Zander," Stevie began, "Can you promise not to tell anyone this?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell? My ukulele?" I said.

She smiled. "You can't even tell your ukulele about this."

"I promise." She held out her pinky and I laughed. I didn't know people still pinky promised. We pinky promised and she began telling me what happened.

_Well did you know you're an angel? Who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?  
'Cause I know that a piece of you's gone every time he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on._

Stevie's POV

As I told my story, I pictured everything that had happened. I told him everything from the arguments that could be heard through the vents and the thrown objects to the angry sounds of feet walking and the slamming of the door. I was sitting in the edge of my room, cornered by my bed and drawers. My little brother, Tommy, was at his friend's house. Once he got home, I knew I would have to be the one to break the news.

Everyday my parents would fight about the unpaid bills or something as small as not getting the groceries. And it was my job to make sure Tommy wasn't part of the arguments, which was hard since he always seems to get in the middle of it. If he was home and there was another argument, he would run from my grip and into Mom or Dad's arms. They would push him aside and keep yelling. Tommy would add onto the loud catastrophe by throwing a huge tantrum or start crying. After all, he was only four years old. Sometimes, it would get to the point where they throw things around the house at each other. I had to drag Tommy out of the room to prevent him from getting hurt. This time, I was too late.

I came home from school yesterday and my parents were fighting again. Tommy was already home because he didn't have anything to do on Mondays, only school and homework. Mom was yelling at Dad for not picking up after himself. She threw his beer bottles at him, almost hitting Tommy. She threw one of Tommy's toy balls. It hit Tommy in the head. He kept crying, but Mom and Dad kept fighting. She kept throwing things at him. A beer bottle landed on the floor next to me. The scars from the shattered glass remained on my legs.

When I was done explaining what happened, I was in tears. Zander held me close protectively. He wiped his face – I guess he was crying too – and didn't speak. I told him I never told anyone that. We probably spent the past hour sitting together, letting me cry and him hold me. I couldn't thank him enough for listening to me.

Zander's POV

Instead of the perfect sunny Tuesday, it ended up raining. I offered to walk her home, but she didn't want to cause anymore "trouble". She left to the bathroom to call her mom. _I need to say something now. I know it's not the perfect moment, but I can't stand seeing her broken._

I have only twenty minutes to finally say something. When she came out of the bathroom, I stood up and took her hand. I guided her to the porch and grabbed an umbrella. We ran to the flower garden across the street.

"Why are you taking me here?" She asked while holding the umbrella.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's time for me to say something." Our hands were still together. In that moment, I wanted to stop myself before I get rejected, but I refused. "I can't stop thinking about you every day. Even before I knew I loved you, I couldn't get you out of my head. I love talking to you and being you're best friend, but I want to be more than that." I pulled her in closer.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Stevie's eyes met mine. Her lips curled into a smile. I bit my lips and nodded.

"I can't stand seeing you so heartbroken over Justin. I can't stand seeing you hurt over your parents. I would do anything to see that amazing smile." Her hand ran across my cheek. Electricity flowed through my body.

"You know that guy I said I think I loved?" I nodded. "It's you."

She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, enjoying every moment. My arms fell down to her waist while her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt her smile while continuing to kiss me. Her lips tasted like cherries. I didn't want to pull away. I've been dying for her to kiss me like this for so long.

Stevie pulled away from the kiss. I smiled and said, "You taste like cherries."

"Why thank you." Her smile hypnotized me. She stood on the tip of her toes and whispered in my ear, "I love you as big as the sky."

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

_If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall_


End file.
